


【翻译】Snow Fall 下雪 （狼队）

by Alicia115



Category: X-Men (Movies), X战警（电影）
Genre: Angst, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Post-Movie(s), Snowed In, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia115/pseuds/Alicia115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在Jean临死之前，她告诉了Logan她在 Alkali湖边对Scott做了什么。（HE）</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Snow Fall 下雪 （狼队）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).
  * A translation of [Snow Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643588) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



_虽然我从未失去对往昔那些人和事的眷恋_   
_但你知道我不会总去想着他们_   
_在我的一生中，我爱你最多_

\-- In My Life, The Beatles

*****

Logan搓了搓胳膊，在寒风中瑟瑟发抖。他站在小木屋的门口向外眺望着加拿大的原野和Alkali湖，期望着前任住客在离开前能留下大量干柴方便他们生火。Logan很想关上大门把风雪档在外面，但他明白如果他不出去搬来更多的木柴的话，等他们想生火时就没有干燥的柴火可用了。

  
“你不会认为镭射光能用来生火吧？”

  
Logan来之前带了一副Scott的备用眼镜，现在它们挡住了他的眼睛。但Logan很肯定Scott在扔过来一个打火机之前肯定翻了个白眼；金刚狼麻利地接住了。

  
“你真是个童子军，Summers。”

  
过了一会儿他们在壁炉里生起了一个火堆，围坐在它周围烤火时Scott才终于发觉他和Logan一样地冷。虽然他们并不畏惧冒着风雪上路，但外面肆虐的暴风雪会使得他们穿过森林的路途变得更加艰难，而且很可能会迷路。所以在风雪停下之前他们都得待在这里了。

  
一想到这个，Scott不由得叹了口气，转过身来对Logan说道，“这暴风雪可能至少得持续大半夜。”

  
“是啊，那意味着我们需要更多的柴火。”

  
“我去搬。”

  
Scott不甚顺畅地站了起来，但Logan仍能一眼看出他极力掩饰的颤抖。距Logan在湖边找到他——Jean告诉了Logan该去哪里找，并从奇怪的昏迷中苏醒过来也没过多久。Logan的思绪回到了Jean生命的最后几秒钟，他们在Alcatraz，黑暗凤凰就要完全吞噬Jean ,她通过心电感应告诉了Logan自己对Scott做了什么。

  
Logan伸出手抓住Scott的胳膊，“我们一起去更快些。”

  
不到十分钟后他们又回到了小木屋，坐回了在正熊熊燃烧的炉火前，旁边堆着一些新鲜的柴火。

  
他们还没有谈起过Jean，没谈起过为什么一开始黑暗凤凰把Scott引到Alkali湖，后来为什么又暴怒着弄昏了他。答案可能会有点离奇，但Logan知道Scott可能也已经意识到了那天到底是什么激怒了黑暗凤凰。Logan想起Xavier是怎么死的，还有那些死在 Alcatraz的人们不由得打了个寒颤。他想起凤凰的黑暗力量是怎么撕裂自己的身体，并企图把他撕成无数的小碎片。那种痛楚简直无法形容，但Logan的自愈力量一点一点地重组了他。Logan和Storm原来都以为Scott也是那样死的，却没想到Jean对Scott强烈的爱意阻止了黑暗凤凰毁灭他的行为。

  
而黑暗凤凰之所以要杀了Logan是因为她在他的脑海中看到了足以让她毁灭他的东西；那是对Scott的欲望，那些独自躺在泽维尔学校卧室里的夜晚，金刚狼一边抚摸着自己，一边渴求地想象着Scott依偎在他怀中的画面。

  
她也同样给Logan看了她从Scott那里看到的类似画面，Scott心里那些只和他有关的快乐思绪。

  
“她爱着你。”当他们并肩坐在炉火前时Scott喃喃道。

  
“她爱我们俩。”Logan回答道，他知道一部分的Jean在Alcatraz帮了他一把。因为即使是他惊人的愈合能力也不可能把他从成千上万的灰尘拼回原来的样子。

  
“你爱她。”Scott低声道，那嗓音低沉而失落。

  
“我更爱你。”

  
他的话吓了Scott一跳，他猛地转头望向Logan，而金刚狼虽然能看懂他的肢体语言，但仍希望能够直视Scott的眼睛，能看到他眼中的震惊慢慢地转为希望的画面。

  
Scott的唇张成了一个‘O’形，但慢慢地又变成了一个微笑。而对Logan而言现在去吻他是再自然不过的事情了。窗外风雪肆虐，但他感到安全并充满了爱意。

 

【END】


End file.
